


Sabriel OTP Challenge

by Superwholockian_on_crack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, By May I Mean Will, Day 1, Holding Hands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Sex, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockian_on_crack/pseuds/Superwholockian_on_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Of course it's a good idea to post something at 3 in the morning! What are you talking about?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sabriel OTP Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Of course it's a good idea to post something at 3 in the morning! What are you talking about?

The door to the apartment opened about an hour later than was normal. Gabriel looked up from the TV and over at Sam as he walked off to the bedroom. Any other person probably would have asked where he was and what had he been doing, but this was Sam he was talking about. And Sam was too much of a sweetheart to cheat on anyone. No Gabriel, being the awesome boyfriend he was, knew automatically what it was.

He turned the TV off and got up, he hadn't had work today or any classes so he'd taken the liberty of lounging around in nothing but a pair of boxers and one of Sam's hoodies today. Even if the hoodie was hugely over sized on him. The short blonde walked quietly down the hallway and into the bedroom where Sam was sitting at the desk. Studying. Of course. He walked over, pulling the extra chair over next to him, 

"You know Sam...You don't have to push yourself too hard..." He spoke lightly, hoping that one day maybe his words of advice would get through to the other.

"I have a test tomorrow." Sam replied, his tone curt, even if he probably hadn't meant it that way. Gabriel wasn't offended though. Sam was probably just tired and needed some sleep. He reached over slightly, putting a hand on his shoulder, 

"You'll do fine Sammich...You always do...Now get some sleep or you'll be _late_ for that test tomorrow." He said, still trying to keep his voice light and airy. He really liked Sam. A lot. And he didn't want to ruin anything by being too forceful with something as little as this.

Sam turned, mouth open probably to say something but he closed it as he made eye contact with the other. His face softened into a gentle, tired, almost embarrassed smile. The taller man reached over and took the hand off his shoulder, lacing their fingers together as he turned in his chair to face him,

"Yeah...You're right..." He agreed, sounding gravelly with sleep. Gabriel beamed broadly, 

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." He answered, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together.

They stayed like that for awhile, maybe about five minutes, Sam's eyes falling shut quickly. After a moment, almost when Gabriel was about to poke at Sam to get him to fall asleep in bed rather than in a chair the brunette spoke up, 

"I love you Gabe..." His hazel eyes opening as he spoke, looking at Gabe with honest sincerity, and love. Gabriel flushed a bit, still getting used to just how much Sam loved saying, 'I love you'. Not that he really minded his boyfriend constantly reminding him how much he cared.

"I love you too Sam..."

**Author's Note:**

> As always this is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own. If you want to say something constructive just please be kind.


End file.
